Redemption
by Kisara-Sama
Summary: It is set after Sasuke leaves, not following with the shippuden though! beware. Summary: Sakura is 17 years old and a successful doctor at the hospital. One night she is sleeping and sasuke comes into her house to tell her one thing. Itachi is dead.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 

Sakura walked home from yet another tiring day at work. She was currently 17 and one of the top doctors at the hospital, well beside Tsunade of course, and because of this she spent a lot of time her time there. She didn't mint though, she loved that hospital, with all its loud noise and chaos. It provided her with certain purpose and distractions about her life. She walked up to her house's front door and just stared at it for a second. At this time of night, only few people were out and about and she listened to their noises before she unlocked her own door and walked in.

She kicked off her shoes the moment she stepped in, and sat down her house keys on the kitchen table; all this on her way upstairs. Without making any sounds she walked past the other empty doors and into her own room, tossing her access clothing on the floor and made her way to the master bathroom. As per routine, she stepped in the shower, turning on the water as hot as she could stand it, letting it run over her tired muscles. In which case she than preceded to wash away all the dirt and grime that had built up on her skin from the day's work. As she scrubbed her body she thought about all that had happened today.

She had 3 checks up, two adults and a little girl, in the morning; then lunch with Naruto at the local ramen shop, as she always does when he's not on a mission. Once she got back to work, a Chunin had been brought in due to the fact that he had acquired a few broken ribs from a recent mission. Patching him up took no time, but when she finished, she went to her next task.

This task, though essential was by far the worst. Every day at around 3, Tsunade called her into her office, and begged her to do paperwork, the paperwork that Tsunade herself should have done. She absolutely hated it though, and thus she tried to pawn it off on anyone who came near her. Everyone was use to this, and would steer clear of her office, leaving Shizune and Sakura, her loyal students, to get stuck with it. After she finished most of it, she went back to the hospital, and check on things here and there, until the other doctors and nurses grew annoyed at her constant surveillance, and assured her that everything was fine, as they shoved her out into the cold and dark night.

Then she'd walk home alone, realizing just how tired she was, and barely making it in the shower before she passed out on her big and empty bed. This went on day after day, week after week, month after month. So of course, not wanting to break her habit tonight, after she finished showering, she went straight to sleep. 

Sakura wasn't in a deep sleep; she knew that, because if she was then she wouldn't have heard the faint rustle of her window being open. But even so, she still wasn't awake enough to realize someone was actually coming into her house uninvited, through her bedroom window none the less. No, she didn't wake up to any of that; instead, she finally became alert the moment she felt fingertips brushing the hair out from her face.

Her eyes flew open, immediately trying to focus on the shadowy figure standing over her. Her brain still foggy with sleep she knew she should be more afraid, but now all she does was try to focus her vision. Brain however won in clearing up first and smarts kicked in. First thing first, she sucked in a deep breath and prepared herself. It was only then, when she was about to scream, that the shadowy figured moved, clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Sssshhhhh," The shadow figure whispered, trying to assured her. "Please do not scream, I am not here to scare you or hurt you."

She just laid there motionless, her vision finally catching up as the shadow became more define. But it wasn't just her lack of focus that now got her wanting to see who this was. It was what her ears were hearing, picking up on sounds from the voice, sickeningly familiar sounds.

The shadow figure just continued to talk. "I just wanted to tell you, to let you be the first to know, it's finally done."

Sakura tried to say 'huh' but the hand over her mouth restricted it, making the sound intangible.

"He's finally dead, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened as her vision focused the last needed bit, and the light shifted until it surrounded his face with an eerie glow. She realized then, who it was that stood over her as she laid in her bed. All at once words flew to her brain and out her mouth as she started talking, once again coming out jumbled because his hand still on her mouth. She stopped talking then, waiting patiently for him to remove his hand, that blocked her speech.

He hesitated, his finger twitched against her mouth. "Please, please, promise me you won't scream."

Sakura nodded her head slowly, one half still resting on her pillow. After a moment, the hand fell away from her mouth, going limp beside his body; but even so she stayed silent, trying instead to get her head unscrambled. She wanted to ask him so many things, and yet she didn't know when to start.

"You were talking up a storm when I couldn't understand you." The figure grumbled after a moment of silence had fallen on them. "What wrong now?"

"I just, I can't believe your back," Sakura whispered. "You're really back, Sasuke."

Her voice trailed off into nothing, making the stillness of her room seem much heavier. Sasuke made neither movement, nor an attempt at speech. The night still held most of him in shadows, but as Sakura tried to look at him more clearly, she could see there was blood splattered on his clothing. Well in truth, there was blood all over him.

Sakura said the first that that came to her mind now. "Would you like a shower?"

"What?" Sasuke asked confused, after a short pause.

"Do you want a shower?" Sakura repeated slowly.

Sasuke just stared at her, his eyes confused and his mouth slightly jarred. "After all this time, I break into your house and you ask if I want a shower?"

Sakura moved up unto her elbow, and after another silence she asked, "So is that a yes?" She swung her legs around; the cold air hitting her legs and she shivered a bit.

"I do not want a bath." Sasuke growled. "First I want to know why you're not even trying to defend yourself better. You use to be more sensible when you were in danger."

Sakura let his last statement hang in the air, her thoughts swirling once more but this time her thoughts never settled. That was until she asked, "Am I in danger Sasuke?" Her voice was quiet.

As soon as she said it, he looked taken back, speechless. She thought to herself about how he never was one to word his thoughts properly. She didn't want to play this card, but in truth it was the only thing she could think about to say next. She steeled her voice and spoke in a voice a little louder then what would be considered a whisper; "Should I be scared Sasuke? Are you going to hurt me again this time? Are you going to kill me, Sasuke? Or leave this village again? Because I would much rather prefer you killing me. A knife through the heart, mentally, hurts tons more than physically. Though in the long run physical is always bett-"

She stopped then gazing at Sasuke's face. He looked frozen, standing so still. His mouth looked thin, and his eyes wider than normal. His expression looked hurt, like what she was saying actually caused him pain. He blinked than, his eyes flicking to the side, and she realized with horror he looked like he was about to cry. She finished getting out of bed, reaching on lone hand to his cheek. After a second he looked back at her.

"I had to leave," he mumbled. "I had to get stronger."

"Lair," She sighed. Sasuke slowly brought his own hand up to cover Sakura's. Then gently and very subtly he leaned into it. She spoke up once again. "You didn't have to leave. You could have gotten stronger here. Friendship is always more powerful then hate, or so I'm told."

"You wrong," he whispered, shaking his head. "You wouldn't believe how much stronger I've become through the hate I have harbored."

Sakura scowled at him, her eyes staring straight into his. She removed her hand from his face and let it drop to his chest. Grabbing a hold of a handful of his shirt, she pulled him down, making his face level with hers. Then, before she lost nerve, her other hand grabbed unto the hair on the back of his head, she pushed his head closer to hers, reaching with her own head to cover the last few inches.

Their lips met and at first his surprise kept him from doing anything, but after a moment, his hand snaked his way around her waist, and to her very own neck. They kissed, mouths moving slowly together, for a while, gasping for breath every so often. Sakura felt Sasuke move closer to her, and that's when she stopped. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Now tell me if hatred could do that."

She stepped back, his arms disengaging slowly, and then she turned toward her closet. Walking to it, she pulled out the outfit she planned to wear tomorrow, or today; she wasn't sure how late it was. Without a backwards glance, she moved to the door, and with one hand on the frame she said.

"I will not give up your secret of being here. But right now I'm going to go. I won't be back till late tomorrow night. There's food in the kitchen, but I'm not sure about clothing, though you can use my washing machine if you like. It doesn't matter wither you leave or stay, but I suggest you stay out of sight."

She walked silently out in to the hallway. She did need fresh air, but she really didn't want to leave. But she knew he needed time to think, comprehend what had happened, as well as she needed time, and she hope he would realize that the love in the kiss she had given him, was pure, true love; Love that she had kept inside, patiently waiting for him to return. With a sigh though she knew only time would tell.


	2. Chapter 1 and a Half

As she walked on the quiet empty road, she pondered the night's events.

She never heard the reason why Sasuke was back. All she knew was that Sasuke had said that he had killed _him_; Itachi Uchiha, his very own brother and mental tormentor. Itachi was the full reason for Sasuke's hatred, but now he was dead. Sakura smirked to herself. To her, Itachi had been stronger than anyone she knew. Strong enough to withstand Orochimaru, who had killed the Third Hokage, stronger then her teacher Tsunade, who Sakura knew was up there with Orochimaru and Jaraiya; stronger then Sasuke. Itachi had tortured Sasuke with the memories of his dreadful childhood, tried many of times to kill Naruto, and in the end had been the main reason for life messing up, and her world turning up side down.

Kakashi, Sakura exclaimed in her head; he would know what to do. Then a sudden realization hit her. She couldn't tell him about Sasuke. No; Kakashi would probably be one of the first to try and kill him. If anyone was angrier then Sakura and Naruto, at Sasuke's betrayal, it would be Kakashi. What to do then?

Sakura sighed, stopping in stride to look up into the night sky, noticing at once the half formed moon and the few scattered stars. She decided the best thing she could do right now is find out what time it was. She needed to be at the hospital as the night shift changed to day shift, which usually took place around 5:30. She could go ahead to the hospital now, and check on the time, help if needed, and then wait until day shift changed, and get straight to actual work.

She looked around, finally taking notice that no one was around. She signed inwardly knowing she wasn't this careless, but tonight's events had left her out of it. Taking the road to the hospitals would be a long route, that's when she glanced at the roofs. When they were younger, Naruto had introduced an exciting way to travel. He had showed her the rooftops of Konoha. She had never really thought about it before but of course Naruto had, claiming that he had to have an easy way to escape trouble. They use to play games on these rooftops, like hide and seek, tag, and chase. Naruto had been very fast considering, but Sakura was no slowpoke either.

After they matured though, Sakura realized, they didn't play games as much. Of course Naruto offered, but Sakura would always to busy following Sasuke, and they would all train with each other or go on missions. Then Sasuke ran away to Orochimaru, Naruto went to train with Jaraiya, and Sakura spent her time learning new skills and jutsu's under Tsunade. When Naruto came back, they went on more missions, trained more, worked more, and looked for Sasuke more. They did everything more, instead of having fun.

But a ninja's life is never fun, is it? Sakura thought silently, a soft melancholy feeling washing up in her. She knew what she was going to do now. With a sudden burst of chakra, she sprang up unto the nearest roof, a exhilarated yelp escaped from her mouth, and she smiled. Looking around herself, she spotted the hospital's familiar structure a considerable distant away, and without another though, she started running at full speed toward it. The wind whipped her short rosy hair into her face, and her eyes started watering with the force, but she didn't care. The only thing on her mind followed from her previous though of the past. A ninja's life, though hard, was simple to lay out; always to kill, be killed, or have someone you love killed.

Her next immediate thought went straight to Shikamaru. After Asuma died, he had stayed in his house all day, with the only activity she knew of, smoking. The reason she knew this was because the only time he ever came out of his house was to buy some cigarettes, and check on Kurenai and her unborn baby. For 7 months, only the shop clerk, and Kurenai actually saw him, and Kurenai didn't count because she herself had closed herself in as well. Talking with Ino on night, she told me she was worried about them both, so she was going to interfere. She was going to confront Shikamaru, and talk some sense into him. I didn't believe her and for a while nothing happened.

Then one day Ino got mad, and barged right into Shikamaru's house. No one knows what happened inside or what was said, but by the next day, Ino had Shikamaru outside his house walking around town. Sakura figured Ino yelled at him, and yet somehow got him to open up. A little while after that, Shikamaru talked to Kurenai and got through to her too. Her and Asuma's baby girl was born not long after that, a healthy little girl with Asumas' eyes and Kurenais' curly hair. Sakura sees her every once in awhile, at the hospital, and her and her baby are doing fine. Shikamaru on the other hand is hardly ever seen inside, and he spends most of his time with Ino now.

Sakura's thoughts turned to Konohamaru then. When Tsunade had first became the fifth Hokage, he had blamed everyone that they were forgetting his grandfather. But Tsunade and Naruto explained to him that no one dies truthfully. Everyone lives on in the memories of the people who loved them. Konohamaru didn't want to hear it at first but eventually he finally excepted Tsunade as the fifth Hokage. Now he is trying his hardest to become just like his grandfather.

And lastly, she thought of Tsunade; Strong, arrogant Tsunade. She had lost her brother and her lover, and because of this she had became afraid of blood. She couldn't work as a medic-nin no more, so she ran. She fled away from her fears so unlike a ninja, but then had to face them full throttle when Orochimaru came for her. Her fighting spirit shone through as she overcame that fear, and is now one of the strongest ninja in the village, leading us as our Hokage.

One last roof, and WHOOSH, Sakura landed gracefully on the ground in front of the hospital. She fell back gently unto the wall, breathing heavily, exhilarated for the first time in a while. She smiled. Even though she didn't know what time it was, she was wide awake, the feeling of being alive coursing through her veins. Placing one hand on the wall beside her, she gently pushed her self forward, and looked around. Stepping up closer to the hospital she looked though one of the windows and noted to herself that it was indeed still night shift. She had met, and more then likely employed, all of the medic-nin and so she knew which one worked which shift. She took a step towards the door, and froze. She was still in her pajamas. If a sweat drop could appear it would have. She looked around once again noticing that no one was around.

She ducked behind the dumpster in the back of the building and stripped off her clothing. A breeze tickled her uncovered stomach as she quickly shimmed up her skirt, and tugged her shirt over her head and down her torso. She fastened her belt a cross her waist and re adjusted her ninja boots before standing up. Running her finger though her hair, she frown. She probably looked frightening. She dug around in her pockets, until she found what she was looking for. It was a small, plain black compact mirror that Ino had given her on her last birthday. She quickly opened it and peered in immediately looking at her mirror image.

Her hair was mildly ruffled, more from the wind instead of sleeping. She normally wore no make-up, so her face was normal. She didn't even look tired. She wasn't as bad as she thought. Sure it could be better, but Sakura wasn't going back to her house that quickly. Sasuke needed time to think. Sakura probably needed it more.

Sighing, she closed the mirror and replaced in back into her pocket. Walking out from behind the trash can, she straightened her clothing, and then with a deep breath she strode into the hospital.

Note from Author: Sorry for the short Chapter. This is a premade story i wrote a while back so i am going through it. I didnt notice that where i ended last time would leave the next post so short. My dearest apologies.

please Comment and review. And i will promise i'll have it all reedited and out soon! Just bare with me! :) Toodles!

~Kisara Sama


End file.
